Sweet Dreams
by Eclarelover96
Summary: It's been a month since Adam's funeral. Imogen still feels guilty and goes to visit his grave. She sees him everywhere she goes and is soon unable to tell what is real and what isn't. Those piercing blue eyes never leaving her mind. Will a friend help her understand all her confusion? The hole in her heart grows bigger without him and she needs him. Will she get through it alone?


Sweet Dreams

~Torreno One-shot~

Author's Note: Hey readers, going to keep this short and to the point. Here is my new Torreno one-shot. Took me two weeks to write. I wrote it by hand and took forever to type. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, read on to find out what it's about. Sorry if you're disappointed by the ending it was sad. This is divided into five parts. Any questions just ask. Review, and comment. Check out my Wattpad account: Eclarelover96 Song to listen to during this is If You Could See Me Now by The Script.

Imogen's P.O.V.

The soothing sound of birds chirping and the gentle breeze outside was only making me more sleepy. I loosened my grip on the cold stone beneath my fingers and turned over in the grass. The ground was comfortable and welcoming. Soon I was unable to open my eyes, sleep enveloping me in its arms like a little was silence for a few minutes and then a beeping sound drowned out all other possible noises. Unsure of where I was I slowly opened my eye lids taking in the scene in front of me. There sat Adam propped up against piles of pillows. He was wrapped up in bandages from head to toe. Wires were attached to him and bending every which way. His face was covered in blood and a huge scar ran from his left eye all the way down to his mouth, it did not look pretty. I raised my hand up to my mouth and looked at him with sheer horror. I was the one who had done this to him. The guilt had been with me everyday since his funeral last month. My attention soon came back to the hospital room. Flowers and get well cards littered the room. A few balloons were hidden in the corner of the room along with pictures of Adam with loved ones. My heart was about to burst with a mix of emotions when something suddenly happened. I don't know how or when, but Adam's hand was in mine. Not remembering putting it there a flash of hope sprang inside of me like a pogo stick. The icy coldness of his hand brought me back to reality. Feeling his touch against my skin was like a dream in itself. But the fact that he wasn't mentally there to experience it made it feel not the same. I pulled away not being able to take it anymore. He was not there to comfort me in my time of need. Taking one last good look at him I got up from my chair and started to walk away. Standing at the doorway I turned to leave but didn't even make it 2 feet away from the door before I came running back. Making my way over to the bed I crawled in next to Adam and tried being careful with his fragile frame. His skin was colder than winter snow and he was as pale as a piece of paper. In all honesty he was not looking too good at the moment and he seemed like a ghost. But ths didn't matter to me, he would always be perfect in my eyes. Soon enough sleep was calling my name again and this time I fought it for a little longer, wanting to gaze up at Adam and the pretty flowers around us.

The atmosphere around me was spinning and my head fell back to the ground. I held my hand up to the side of my face and felt a warm spot at the corner of my forehead. Hovering my hand over it I applied the smallest amount of pressure and winced. Quickly pulling my hand away I looked down in shock to see blood. It felt like it was oozing everywhere but I knew it was impossible. Trying to sit up was a bad idea, the pain shooting instantly to my head. "Careful." A soft voice said. Not even a minute later a pair of hands was setting me back down on the ground and took extra care of my head. It felt cozy and for the first time in a while I also felt safe and wanted. Curious as to who it could be I turned in my position and had to do a double take. Clearly I was not seeing this correctly. "Adam?" I whispered the name daring to leave my lips. "Yes, angel?" And that's when my heart went into overdrive. "So it's really you?" A small smirk creeped onto his lips. "It's me in the flesh." He stood over me with this large goofy grin on his face. This conversation between us felt more real than any other one we had ever had before. We talked for a few minutes and I knew it was coming to an end. I had managed to squeeze some information out of Adam about the night he died. It involved Becky and not having the chance to win her back. Slightly angry with her about the accident and causing Adam's distress got the best of me. Noticing my sudden change in mood it was as if he could read my mind. "It's not her fault you know." Not wanting to respond to that I sprawled myself across the green grass and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Silence filled the now darkening sky and our time was running out like a half empty hour glass. I could feel my heart racing as the wind picked up speed. "Don't fight it." He said. "But I don't want to go." I said not even denying it. "I know I'll see you soon." By his last remark it left me feeling confused. Before I could even reply to that he had already taken me by the hand. We were lying in the grass hand in hand just looking up at the sky. I was slowly drifting off into a deep sleep but hoped to stay longer. The last thing I saw before completely checking out was a pair of baby blue eyes standing over me.

The newly found warmth surrounding me was an amazing feeling to wake up to. I snuggled into that warmth not wanting it to disappear in thin air. The beeping noise had returned like I feard it would and I scrunched up my face in frustration Letting out a sigh I pulled myself out of the covers and glanced back at the person occupying the bed. Adam was still asleep with even more machines attached to him the second time around that I was seeing him in the hospital. And now I was confused what had been reality or a dream. The hospital or our encounter? Pacing the room back and forth nothing could be heard except the occassional siren in the background. Trying to make sense of the situation to the best of my abilities was not helping. The thought of not knowing was killing me inside. What happened next I was not at all prepared for. Drew came barging in and by that time I was sitting in a chair by Adam's bed side. He seemed nervous and ran immediatley to his brother's side. Just by his body language I could tell that he was a wreck, probably finding out recently about the accident. I gave him some space and at in the corner by the door. He was a part of his family after all and deserved some form of privacy. My stomach did 10 back flips in a row in the next few seconds. "Drew?" I asked him putting a hand on his shoulder as a reassuring gesture. Holding it there for a minute or two, he did not even respond. Standing still as a statue his eyes were glued to those of his brother's. Then it happened... the life support machine had stopped beeping completely and I could tell something was very wrong. "No no no no no!" Drew and I both screamed at the top of our lungs in unison. "What's wrong with him?" I asked the nervous tone in my voice evident. He ran past me and I fell backward. "DREW!" I yelled at him and he did not even turn around. What in the world was going on? When he ran past he ran right through me knocking me off my feet. And when I say through me I mean literally as if I was not there, just a ghost or a memory. Then it hit me; I was not really there, I in fact was a memory. Of course I was real in a sense but my presence was not noted by anyone else in the room making it all the harder to communicate with anyone. Drew came running back in this time with his parents and shortly after doctors and nurses rushed in. I started crying hysterically at the sight in front of me. It was heart breaking to see the little family in the corner huddled together crying. Then there was everyone scrambling around trying to stabilize Adam. Various tools and other medical related instruments were used to revive him and nothing was helping. The pressure was growing by the second and time was running out. Even though I already knew what happened I still had hope for him. But the chaos hinted that things were not going as anticipated. The doctor gave the family a knowing look. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to step out while we try and save him." They filed out and the door was slammed in their faces. The side glass from the outside of the room gave a decent view, the Torres family pressing their faces against the glass wanting nothing more than to be in there with Adam. I still stood in the midst of it all. Sitting on the floor I saw no reason to even look at him, nurses passing by and some right through me. Getting up I wiped away my tear-stained face and walked to the glass window drawing a heart. Some sign that Drew would hopefully pick up that we would all be there for him. Looking back one more time into the room I took one last deep breath and faced forward. Walking through the door I found a place next to Drew and leaned on his shoulder. Bringing myself into the family's hug. Drew looked back in my direction but I know that he didn't see anything, but I knew he felt something. There we stood in the hallway watching as they finally stopped everything and walked out. Only the doctor was left and he came out, his expression unreadable. "We managed to stabalize him, but we don't know how much longer he will stay like that before it happens again. The loss of blood has lessened his chances to recover. And we will need to go into surgery right away." The doctor said with a sympathetic look He gave us a minute to register this. All that could be heard were Audra's cries and the awestruck look on Drew's face. I took a step back and watched the family in their time of grief.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked giggling as Adam picked me up bridal style. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life before." He whispered huskily in my ear causing shivers to run all along my back. I smiled searching his gorgeous blue eyes for any signs of hesitation. The smirk on his lips grew as our eyes locked for a minute and then Adam spun me around causing me to laugh. "Put me down Adam!" I said playfully punching his arm. "Alright fine." He said with an all knowing look on his face, and that's when I knew I was in trouble. Adam ran to the other side of the meadow with me still in his arms. Reaching our little spot under the tree in the shade he set me down tackling me. "Stop! Ahh! Stop Adam!" I screamed as he tickled me in all my weak places. "You know I'm ticklish there!" I tried breaking away from his grip but he pulled me back down pinning me against the blanket. We were currently on a date having a picnic in the park lands of Toronto. It was a more private secluded area away from everyone else. Dipping down he kissed me and our lips moved in sync. It was like a dream date that would end with that memorable goodnight kiss that sent sparks flying throughout your whole body. I was enjoying every moment of it. Once he pulled away I took this as my opportunity to get revenge. Finally breaking from his grasp I reached for the picnic basket. "What, are you still hungry? We just ate a big lunch." Adam said with an amused look on his face. "You forgot dessert." A huge grin was plastered on his face upon hearing those words. "Oh I like the sound of that." He said wriggling his eyebrows. "I know you do." I said trying not to laugh, or give myself away. "What did you bring babe?" I asked him well knowing what it was. "Pie." He said in one swift response. "Perfect." I said letting the smirk sink into my face. "Hey I forgot forks can you get them babe?" He scrunched up his nose making a cute face. "Sure thing." After he turned back around to face me I threw the pie in his face. Dropping the forks on the ground Adam instantly grabbed a napkin wiping away the pie from his eyes. His face was a mask of white cream and the smell of apple-cinnamon filled the air. I took my finger and ran it along his face tasting the pie and letting it linger there for a second. Getting to my feet I took Adam's hat off of his head and ran away with it. Clearly still in shock he sat there for a second before reacting. "Hey!" He yelled catching up to me pretty soon. "What?" I asked in a mocking tone. "Oh you know what's up." He said in the same mocking tone. "Oh do I know?" He didn't respond he just picked me up and spinned me around. The hat that was still resting in my hand was plucked from my reach. Pulling me closer to him, Adam placed his hat at the top of my head and made sure the front of it covered my eyes. I burst out laughing nearly losing my balance. He caught me in his arms, saving me before I completely fell on my ass. We were stifled in a fit of laughter and giggles for the next few minutes. My eyes bore into his and I saw nothing but love. In that moment I knew what I was about to tell him was the right decision I was making, no regrets.

The room was dimly lit with candles and the only visible thing was the king sized bed. Soft music played in the background, molding perfectly with the mood. Rose pedals littered the fluffy white sheets and pillows. Somehow they reached the ground and gently fell in slow swirls. A single rose lay on the bed along with a bowl of chocolates. A note was attached and I reached over for it making sure not to touch anything else, it looked so perfect. Slowly a smile was tugging at the corner of my lips at the corny poem. It held all the feelings I never really knew Adam had. He was genuinely sweet in every way possible and this just showed how lucky I was to have him. Not two minutes later the door creaked open and I turned around happy to see my boyfriend. I ran over to him and into his arms, wrapping my legs securely around his waist. His hands traveled up and down my legs leaving a burning sensation. Kissing him like it was the last time I ever would, pouring all my heart and soul into it. This really meant the world to me, having him here, and knowing he was mine. He laughed at my eagerness and I felt him smile agianst my lips. Adam walked over to the bed with me still tangled in his arms and let me down as if I was the weight of a feather. Crawling to the very top of the bed I made myself comfortable in the pillows and soon after he followed me, not missing a beat. Those blue vibrant eyes held lust and want, but underneath it all the innocent ones still made an appearance. I knew he wanted this just as much as I did. "Do you have...?" I asked letting my voice trail a little, unable to finish my question. "Yeah, didn't think I wouldn't want to be safe?" He asked with a laugh. Instead of answering him I kissed him and wrapped my hands around his. As soon as he pulled away he trailed butterfly kisses all along my neck. Being ever so gently with me, since this was both our first time. While he busied himself with that I took my free hand and unbuttoned his shirt revealing a very toned chest and my eyes nearly dropped out of my head. My lips attacked every inch they could get at. A few heated kisses later we were only left in our underwear (aside from me, wearing a bra as well). The clothes came flying off as our hunger for each other grew. This was more magical than I could ever imagine it would be. When the moment came I was in pure bliss. No words could describe it. One thing I was sure of was that it wasn't sex, we were making love to each other. It was over a lot sooner than I wanted it to be. The contact of skin against skin was new to me; all of his was. But it was so worth it. All my fears disappeared as I felt more loved than I ever have in my life before. Adam planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and we fell asleep, in his bed, still tangled in each others arms. He brought me as close to him as he could, not wanting to let go of this closeness.

The rustling of leaves and shuffling feet could be heard around me. My head was buzzing and I shot up as I felt a cold sensation on my forehead. "Ouch!" yelled. The person kneeling in front of me fell backwards and I felt a pang of guilt. Great, I haven't even been awake for a minute and I'm already hurting the person trying to help me. I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me. "Becky?" I asked in utter surprise. "What are you doing here?" How long had she been there? Heck, how long have I been there? "I-I c-came to see A-Adam." She said unable to speak without stuttering. "How long have you been here?" I asked diving right into the next question. "I um, got here a while ago. Maybe 4 hours ago.. I saw you fell asleep. You kept talking in your sleep and whispering Adam's name." Crap I thought to myself.. what did I say, and what did she hear? "Oh.. h-how much did you.. did you um hear me say?" My cheeks turning a shade darker. "Not very much. You just kept talking. And then at some point you got up but hit your head on the stone. You started bleeding and woke up for a few minutes. We talked things out, but you thought I was Adam. And after you passed out I couldn't exactly leave you here." She said seeming a little more comfortable with me now. My mind was racing as I searched for the right words to say to her. "T-thanks." I said unsure of what else might be appropriate. "So I've just been waiting here for you to wake up again. I got some ice from my car... emergency kit." She said once noticing my confused look. "You were out for a while and I was scared you were really hurt. And you kind of cried in your sleep a few times..." I couldn't believe my ears but soon pieced everything together. "So those were your blue eyes I saw earlier, not Adam's?" I said slumping my back against the stone. Disappointment written all over my face. "I'm s-sorry, I did the best I could to comfort you. I know that I'm no Adam.. but at least I got you to stop." Thanking her once more I looked down at my feet not knowing what else to say. We sat in silence for a while longer. "I miss him." I told her not really registering the words leaving my mouth. "I do too." Becky said almost immediatley in response. "I-I'm sorry for blaming this on you. It wasn't fair. None of it was your fault." I said. And for the first time her eyes met mine and I saw her eyes glistening with tears. "Well I kind of did the same thing to you. But I accept your apology." Her once small smile turned into a more broad one as we kept talking about Adam, sharing memories we had with him. The mood had lightened and I was actually starting to enjoy her company. One question kept nagging me at the back of my mind and I couldn't help but ask it. "Do you ever see Adam? I mean, does he go in your dreams? Do you have conversations that seem more real than they ever did in real life?" I asked now on my knees facing her. "Yeah I do, all the time." She said and leaned towards me and into a hug. I didn't fight it, needing one myself. Shortly after Becky got to her feet and helped me up as well. "Do you want to get that looked at?" She said eyeing the big gash at the side of my head. "No thanks, I'm not stepping into another hospital for a LOOONNGG time." I said emphasizing on the word long. She laughed. "I know what you mean." We laughed at each other and left the cemetary hand in hand, but not before lying a bouquet of flowers on the ground in front of the stone that read, "R.I.P. Adam Torres". I soon understood what Becky was going through and how I had been wrong to blame her. I honestly felt ashamed of ever thinking those thoughts. Deep down in my heart I knew that I would always miss Adam; but dwelling on the past was good for me, so I slowly moved on with my life. Every week Becky and I came back to the grave and visited him. After our senior year had passed we went to college in the fall and kept our promise that we would never forget Adam Torres, because his memory would always live on.

Author's Note: And I just realized how long this is. But whatever you got it and it literally took me forever to write and get it up. Been working on so many other things and I just had to get this done. If there is any confusion just let me know. Did not get into too much detail with Torreno's 'first time' because I'm saving that for another juicy one-shot coming your way soon. Love you all review please! Check out my other new stories. ;)

P.S. Sorry for spelling errors.


End file.
